Wizard's Chess
by tonks416
Summary: Two old friends share a cup of tea and realize somethings are out of the reach of even the brightest wizards.


There was a knock at the door, but it went unheard. At that precise moment Fawkes decided he was hungry and left his perch to fly over and bother Dumbledore, but accidentally knocked over a poorly stacked pile of books with his tail. The old wizard smiled and waved his wand. The books replaced themselves on his shelves and food appeared in Fawkes' dish.

Another knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." The door opened and in strode another old, white bearded wizard. The two stared at each other for a moment. "Ah, Gandalf, please do make yourself comfortable. Tea?" Dumbledore motioned the man to the seat opposite his desk and materialized a tea tray on the corner of his desk. He poured two cups and handed one to his friend.

Gandalf was still awkwardly holding his staff when he reached out to take the cup. He laughed softly at himself and found somewhere to lean the stick and took a sip of Earl Gray. He sighed and leaned back into the cushions. He loved Earl Gray tea.

"So, my old friend, how are things going around here? Still fighting the war or is that finished?"

Dumbledore sighed and set down his cup. The war was not going well for their side. Voldemort was recruiting more followers and he still didn't have much of a lead on where his Horcruxes were. He was planning to go visit Slughorn and get him to take up his old post at Hogwarts for the upcoming term, but summer holiday had just started and he wanted to bring Harry with him for that adventure. He did come across a good piece of information that might lead him to one of the Horcruxes though. Marvolo Gaunt's house.

"It's not going well. Lord Voldemort has been gaining support for a while now, but he doesn't have to hide the fact that he's back anymore. Everyone knows it, now. Even the minister can't deny the proof of his return. I'm afraid that he has terrible plans for this year that we are as of now unaware. It worries me, Gandalf. And what of you? How is the battle with your own Dark Lord unraveling?"

"After the fall of Boromir all has not been well with the Fellowship. I fear that soon they will fall into shadow, one by one. I only hope that my fears are just those of a foolish old man. I have not been back to Middle Earth yet, not since the Barlog incident I spoke of last time we met, and am therefore not as knowledgeable as I would like to be. But that's enough talk of war. I do believe we left our last meeting at a stalemate, did we not?"

Dumbledore laughed at the reminder and Gandalf joined him. Gandalf had been about to win that last game and they both knew it, but he had been called back to his own world rather suddenly and they had not the time to see the game to its close. Dumbledore took another sip of his tea before summoning the chess board to them. The pieces arranged themselves and Gandalf stared at his opponent thoughtfully.

He had long since stopped being amazed at the little pieces having minds of their own. It was just one of the many strange parts of his friend's type of magic. He wished he could take his knowledge of this place back to his own world, but he knew it would not bode well for either world if he did.

Dumbledore too yearned to introduce things from Middle Earth too his own world, such as the wood elves he had heard about so much. He very much wished to hold a conversation with Lord Elrond, he had heard so much about him from Gandalf. The pathway between their worlds would not let him enter it, however. It seemed as though only Gandalf was able to pass through from one world to the other, though he claimed he had very little control of it himself.

The two men stared at the playing field in front of them, neither speaking, both smiling softly.

They could not do everything they wished when it came to the other's realms, which was a very foreign feeling for both of them: not having the power to do something. They could not tell their followers about the other either, though keeping secrets was nothing new for the two. They could not change anything about their situations.

They could, however, share war information and strategize together. They could tell each other old stories that were made new by fresh ears. They could enjoy each other's company as well.

Dumbledore moved the first white pawn and waited for Gandalf's move.

And they could try their best to cream each other in Wizard's Chess.


End file.
